marvel_alternate_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Worthington III
' Warren Kenneth Worthington III', also known as Angel, is a Class 3 mutant from the United States and one of the original five X-Men. In addition to being one of the X-Men, he is also one of the instructors at the Xavier Institute and the owner of Worthington Industries. Biography Warren Worthington III is the mutant son of the wealthy Warren Worthington, Jr., and his wife Kathryn, neither of whom were aware that their son had developed a pair of large, feathered wings extending from his back and enabling him to fly. Growing up, Warren attended many boarding schools, such as Fairburn Boys School. He first began his career as a superhero after a fire broke out in his dorm at Phillips Academy in Exeter, New Hampshire. Warren disguised hismelf with a wig and a nightshirt and lowered two students to safety with a rope. Following that incident, Warren briefly became a costumed superhero known as the Avenging Angel. He caught the attention of Professor X, who recruited him as the third member of the X-Men after Cyclops and Iceman. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Flight: Angel possesses the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which span 16 feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully-feathered like those of a bird, Angel's wings have an extremely flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, much like a bird does. The strength in his natural wings can easily break a man's arm or leg or even put someone through a wall. Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour, though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour. He can fly at 150 miles per hour without the held of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of clouds, he can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain, he can attain 29,000 feet but can only remain at this altitude for several minutes. Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, Angel's strength, stamina, and durability are at their peak. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arctic. Abilities *'Combat:' Angel is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. He also aced his fencing class without ever picking up a sword by using only his wings. He proved himself to being a match for the Silver Samurai. However, he is perfectly capable of using a real sword as well. *'Business:' He is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 Category:X-Men Category:Males